


Start Of Something New

by itsinthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Before Christmas, Chandrila Enterprises, Elevator, F/M, Giving, Holidays, One-Shot, Part of Reyloveholidayweek, chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: Riding down the elevator with her boss, Kylo Ren, Rey Kenobi gives not just a gift, but a start of something new.





	Start Of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Last day of the reyloveholidayweek. Theme: Giving

Kylo Ren pressed the down button, then looked at the what was in his hand. "This is for me?" He questioned his employee of Chandrila Enterprises. The two were alone in the elevator. They were on the 25th floor and had a way to go, before reaching the lobby, the night before Christmas Eve. 

Rey Kenobi had her hands clasped in front of her, holding her tote bag. She looked at the surprised expression of her tall mysterious boss. It was an expression she had never seen on his face, "You mentioned that your wallet was falling apart."

Kylo looked down at Rey confused, wondering when he last talked to her, "I did?"

Rey looked away, embarrassed, "Well... I heard you talking to Hux in the break-room yesterday."

Kylo looked away, and remembered she was in the room, making coffee. He can still smell the freshly brewed pot she made. It tasted wonderful, better than the coffee he would buy at a coffee house, on his way to work. He looked again at Rey, and saw her eyes were hazel. He never noticed that before. "Ah. I thank you for this Miss Kenobi." He put the wallet in a pocket inside his suit. He looked to Rey, noticing her hair was shoulder length, and she was wearing red bow earrings. "Uh-Merry Christmas," he nodded at her.

Rey felt herself smile as she said back, "Merry Christmas." There was instant silence as both looked toward the elevator door. She looked up and saw they had 20 floors to go. She breathed in and out slowly before she looked back at Kylo, "I've been working here for almost a year now. You can call me Rey." She saw him turn her way again. She looked at his dark wavy hair, perfect, she noticed, even after a day's work. 

Kylo furrowed his brows before he said almost hesitantly, "Rey." It felt foreign to regard an employee by first name. 

Rey got a slight shiver on her arms as he said her name. She liked him saying it. She went on, trying to make conversation, "It's been mentioned you don't celebrate Christmas."

Kylo moved his lips nervously, "Oh?"

Rey stated as if this was fact, "I think the lack of decorations around the office, not even any poinsettia plants, screams Christmas is not celebrated here."

Kylo looked at the door then at Rey and stiffly said, "Where we work is meant to be just for that reason, work. Any celebrating is for outside the office." He stared at Rey, almost pleadingly, as if unconvinced with what he just said. He felt they were words on a script, and he had them memorized by now. 

Rey raised her eyebrows and stared at his eyes. He looked vulnerable. She wanted to know more, "What do you usually do for the holidays?"

Kylo looked around the small space they were in, then back at her revealing the truth, "I work in my office."

Rey instantly asked, "Alone?"

He nodded then shrugged, "I'm used to it."

Rey looked concern, "You don't celebrate with your family?"

Kylo's face instantly turned to almost pain, as he looked at the door, as if hiding his true feelings. He whispered, "I don't think I'm welcome." 

Rey's mouth parted unable to move. She didn't want to press him any further. Her overly confident boss looked almost in pain, admitting something he probably thought he would never admit. She knew what she had to do and she said it genuinely, "My best friends, Rose and Finn, are going to have an early dinner at their place, Christmas Day. I know I'm just an employee, but if you would like to go, here..." Rey picked up her tote, grabbed a pen and a paper from her address book. She put her tote down and wrote their address on the ripped paper. 

Kylo raised his hand, uncertain, "Uh Rey, I don't think..."

Rey handed Kylo the paper, their fingers slightly touched. Rey felt a quick shock just from their brief contact. Kylo felt it too. They both looked at each other in question. Rey broke contact and said, "I would recommend getting their early, like two. They tend to invite more people than they think and sometimes they run out of food." The elevator doors then opened. Kylo lifted his hand toward the door, indicating Rey to walk first. He put the paper in his pocket. The door closed behind them as they walk side by side to the glass front doors. They passed two security guards sitting at their desk. Kylo nodded his head at them while Rey waved and said loudly, "Merry Christmas!" The man and woman guards waved back at Rey, smiles on their faces. 

Kylo opened the glass door, and Rey walked out first. They both felt the chill of the evening. Rey wore a thin sweater, and visibly shivered. Kylo concerned, unwrapped the striped black and grey cashmere scarf he wore and handed it to Rey, "I can't let you get a cold, take this."

Rey stunned, took the scarf and quickly wrapped it around her neck, feeling warmth, and smelled a hint of his cologne. It wasn't strong but subtle. "Thank you Mr. Ren," she said, a grin forming on her face. 

Kylo started to walk away, then looked back, "Call me Kylo."

Rey whispered, "Kylo." 

Kylo nodded and said, "And I'll bring you a gift, Christmas day."

Rey just stood, stunned, "You'll come?"

Kylo nodded and confirmed, "See you then." He turned around and started to walk away again. Rey looked at him, and was interested to know more about him. She would have to wait another day. She turned, and walked in the direction of the subway. 

Kylo almost reached his expensive car, but looked back. He saw Rey at a distance, turn the corner. He turned toward his car again, curious of what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> If you have any feedback, please do comment. It's truly appreciated. Happy Holidays! :)


End file.
